1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a rotary cutter device for cutting an object to be cut.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rotary cutter device which can cut an object to be cut which is being fed without stopping the feeding has been already known. The rotary cutter device of this prior art has a rotator on which a spiral blade is provided on an outer periphery of a cylindrical body part. By having each part of the blade of the rotator sequentially cut into the object to be cut, the object to be cut having been fed on an introduction path to the rotator is cut linearly.